Kagome, finds out Inuyasha has a secret
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: Kagome is a bartender and Inuyasha is a bouncer. They move in together, is it safe? R&R to find out, its my first Inuyasha fic.
1. Bad Day For Kagome

"Oy, nothing on tv again!" I said as I slid out of bed on a late Wensday night. I went over   
to my computer after turning on my radio, determined on finding something to write. I sat down and   
thought of all the possible things I could write, but nothing really seemed to be me.  
  
I sat staring at the computer screen, just staring off into space. And then it hit me, I could   
write something about how I had spent my night working at the bar. One of the hottest bar in Japan,   
As I started writing I felt the same pull I got whenever I wrote, and my body started to work without   
my mind's impulses telling it how to act.   
  
As the words came onto the screen, I closed my eyes, tired but knowing I wouldn't be able to   
sleep until the story I was writing was finished. Soon after I closed my eyes I opened them and   
realized I had quit typing and looked to see twelve pages of writing done. I stood and stretched.   
As I stretched my eyes stopped and looked at the clock on my dresser in the one room apartment I   
lived in. It read 6 A.M., pretty late considering I had gotten home from work at 2:30 that morning,   
I yawned and prayed that I would be able to sleep tonight, without my dreams being invaded by him.  
  
I changed into my long nightshirt, and pulled my hair into a ponytail, keeping it out of my   
face was something I had to do at night, otherwise I had the strangest dreams ever, that I was some   
woman named Kikyo. I knew that I supposedly looked like her, according to Sango. I knew it was a   
bad thing, especially because that idiotic bouncer would do nothing but hate me because I look like   
her, I don't know what his problem is, I mean, hello, my name is Kagome, not Kikyo!  
  
I'm so tired of him treating me like trash, acting as though I'm going to turn around and hurt   
him, even though there is no possible way to do that, I don't even go near him at all. Like tonight   
at the bar, he did nothing but glare at me on his break. At least I could ignore him when he wasn't   
coming over to the bar to make snide remarks about my workmanship as a bartender. He was always   
complaining, but tonight he drove me nuts, I wanted to reach across the bar and strangle him, I   
think Sango sensed it because she inverted her way in-between the two of us and told me that I was   
needed by some guys at the other end of the bar.  
  
Kaede, the bar owner, knows that InuYasha and I don't like eachother, but she acts as though   
that has nothing to do with the way we treat eachother. It annoys me to death, but I can't do   
anything about it, the bar pays good money. And I need the money, if I'm to ever pay the rent   
for my apartment.  
  
You would think that with as small as my apartment is that I wouldn't have to pay so much for   
rent, but I guess I have to, it doesn't matter, I'm searching for someplace cheaper anyways. This   
place is too small for me, even though it is just me, no one else. The place is laid out like this,   
you walk in the door and nearly fall over the couch which is parked a little to the left of the   
kitchen, in the kitchen all there is is a half refridgerator, a sink, microwave oven and one cabinet.   
My bedroom is in the living room, in a curtained off section of the room, inside it is my t.v.,   
desk with the computer on it, and the full size bed I sleep on.  
  
Oh well, I found an ad in the paper about a guy looking for someone to split the rent with   
at his place, it didn't leave a name, but did a number, I haven't had a chance to call him yet,   
I will tonight, before I start work, I just hope I can catch him.  
  
I climbed into bed and fell asleep quiet easily, but my dreams were quiet vivid, I could see   
myself, standing in the bar, but then again, it didn't look like the bar, there was someone standing   
in front of me. But then as I stared at the person I realized they weren't in front of me, but   
they were the reflection of someone behind me. I turned to see a woman who looked exactly like me,   
the resemblance scared me so.  
  
I awoke short of breath, my body covered in cold sweat. My hair had come out of the ponytail,   
so I had yet another dream of Kikyo, I didn't want to ever sleep again, and I had my wish granted   
as I looked at my clock,(which btw I forgot to mention in the layout, sorry!)it was noon, time for   
me to wake up anyways.  
  
I went into the bathroom which was right through the kitchen to the back and showered. The   
water on my sweat covered body felt so good, it also woke me from still being half asleep. As I   
climbed out of the shower and into my warm fuzzy towel my dream invaded my mind, causing me to start   
to drift off into sleep, standing up. I quickly shook my head and went into my room getting dressed.  
  
I spent my day looking through the newspaper for more ads on a place to go, I didn't find anything   
cheaper than moving in with the other guy. I wasn't feeling to certain about a male roommate but   
Sango already told me, I can't stay with her, because of Miroku, her on-again-off-again boyfriend. They   
were living together. I didn't really mind Miroku, he was one of those people you can enjoy for   
company, along with Shippo, but Shippo offered me to stay with him and I had to decline, I had   
gone to his apartment to live when I didn't have a place yet and I had to duck throught the whole   
place. Shippo is a little on the short side.  
  
As I got ready for work I hurried so I could get there a bit earlier to use the phone, as I   
don't have one in the apartment, I couldn't afford the phone line, what with the rent, water bill,   
electricity bill, and heating bill. I got to work as Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were getting there. I   
quickly went into the back where I could use the phone. I dialed the number and waited for an answer.   
What I got was a familiar voice picking up the phone and saying, "Hello, InuYasha speaking."  
  
I felt my hand go slack and the heard the phone fall onto the counter, I blinked and picked   
up the phone quickly, "Hello, InuYasha, this is Kago-" was all I got out before the phone went dead   
and I heard the dial tone.  
  
"That asshole, he hung up on me!" I said as Sango came over.  
  
"And what asshole would that be?" Sango asked.  
  
"InuYasha, did you know he is looking for someone to share his apartment with, to share rent?!"  
  
"Yes, I thought I told you about it, but then you said you found an ad in the newspaper-OH!   
So he is the ad you found." she said after peicing it together.  
  
"Yes, that same asshole. I didn't know it was him otherwise I wouldn't have called. Great,   
did you know I'm behind on my heating and electricity bill payments? This is just going to be   
great, I get to lose heat and electricity and then I'll be losing my apartment, to live on the streets!"   
I said, my voice going high pitched in exasperation.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, and felt pain as the hand squeezed tightly. I slowly turned   
around to face InuYasha. I shoke his hand off my shoulder and rubbed it feeling the bruises spring up.   
I glared at him and he started to snarl when Miroku came over to the rescue, and told him that he   
was working first shift as bouncer to the door. After InuYasha was out of earshot I thanked Miroku.  
  
The night was pretty slow, with nothing really to do, I tended to the customers and the regulars,   
even though one of them wouldn't quit reaching over the bar and ogling me. I would back away and smack   
at his hands, but that didn't seem to stop him, he didn't seem to understand the concept of 'no' and   
was drunk beyond all reason. Finally, right before the bar was to close the guy jumped over the   
bar and grabbed my wrists pulling me towards him.  
  
I screamed and tried to jerk my arms away but I couldn't. I kicked at him but he was still   
sober enough to dodge the kicks. I screamed again and InuYasha picked the guy up by the back of   
the throat, causing my arms to go up with him. I felt pain in my arms as the guy was shaken by   
InuYasha, the guy wouldn't let go of me. I winced in pain as the guy was ripped away, causing my   
arms to pop. The guy was thrown out of the bar and the place closed right after that. I rubbed   
my arms together, trying to get rid of the pain I felt in them.  
  
I changed into my regular clothes and went into the employee parking lot and saw that someone   
had stolen my car. My life was just not going good that night. I was kicking at the air when the   
others came out of the bar and went to their cars. Sango looked at me and asked if I wanted a ride   
to my apartment from her.  
  
"No thanks, I'll just walk, I'll be fine." I said, Sango wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Nonsense, after the scene in the bar, that guy could be waiting for you, right around the   
cornor, InuYasha will walk you home, no one will mess with him." She volunteered.  
  
"I don't think so, if she wants to walk and get raped or killed let her, its not going to be   
on my head." InuYasha said.  
  
"But InuYasha, don't you think you ought to do it? You did hang up on her when all she wanted   
was to know if she could stay with you, split the rent. She saw your ad in the paper, the one you   
declined to mention when you told me about your looking for a roommate. And if you don't I will   
make sure that a little secret of yours is posted up in the bar one night when Miroku has first   
door shift." Sango said with a sly grin.  
  
"Thats blackmail."  
  
"No, thats just torture."  
  
"FINE! Come on wench. The sooner you get home, the sooner I can go home to bed."  
  
I groaned and walked with InuYasha down the road towards the apartment complex we both lived at.   
As we got closer to the complex I started to get uneasy, I felt as though someone was following us.   
I looked back to see five guys with weapons following us. I quickened my step and InuYasha looked   
back to see what had startled me. He smirked and cracked his knuckles, he loved anything that   
involved brute strength.  
  
The guys behind us ran and caught up with us, two grabbed me and jerked me away, InuYasha started   
fighting with the other three. I tried to scream but I couldn't as the guys pulled out their knives   
and started to cut at my arms. I did scream that time, as I felt the blood running down my arms.   
InuYasha looked up from the guy he was making beg for mercy and saw me bleeding. His normal golden   
eyes seemed to glow red like my blood as he came over and pummeled the guys to bloody pulps. He   
picked me up and carried me the rest of the way to the apartments, and went to his, where he set me   
down on the couch and went to get some gauze to cover up my cuts.  
  
The cuts hurt like hell, especially as he poured some hydrogen peroxide on them. I winced in   
pain and he gently wrapped up my arms. I had never known InuYasha to care for anyone so gently   
before, and my guess is, he never really had. Not for anyone else but Kikyo.  
  
"There. Done. Your going to stay here tonight. Your not leaving, your going to stay sleep   
in my room, I'll sleep on the couch." he said, he kept his silver hair over his eyes and face so I   
wouldn't be able to see the care in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks for doing this InuYasha, but I'll go home, that way you can get some sleep, in your   
own bed. I'm sure you don't want to sleep on the couch, it is after all your apartment-" I started   
before he cut me off.  
  
"No, its ours. I heard about your problems from Sango, she's told me how small your apartment   
is, and mine's big enough for 5 people. You can stay here. We'll split the rent and bills. And   
for tonight your staying in my bed, even if I have to go in there with you to keep you in it. You   
have to be able to stretch out, otherwise your going to be stiff in the morning, and your arms will   
be hurting more than ever. And I don't need to hear you bitch." he said, which surprised me.  
  
"Are you sure? Cause I'll end up leaving the minute your out cold, and you should know that.   
I'm not making you sleep on the couch."  
  
"I'm sure. And since you seem to think your going to leave, I'll be sleeping with you(NOT TO SOUND PERVISH!)."  
he said.  
  
I gave up and went into his room climbing into his bed, where the second my head hit the pillow   
I was asleep. I felt InuYasha climb into the bed, and to make sure I would stay put, he put his arm   
over my waist, or at least that's why I thought he had done that. 


	2. Inuyasha is being sweet!

When I awoke that morning I smiled inside my mind as I saw Kagome laying close to me, her soft   
slow breathing the only thing heard in the room. I went to pull my arm off of her, so when she   
woke up she wouldn't freak out on me, but as I did so she grabbed my hand and kept my arm over herself.   
I smiled and kept my arm over her and she rolledover her face mere inches from my own, I had to   
resist the temptation of kissing her.  
  
As Kagome slept in my arms my mind reverted back to when I was with Kikyo. Our nights together   
had never been so nice as mine and Kagome's had been. When we were together it was rarely alone.   
I still can't understand why she had to leave Japan, why she just had to go to America. But I've   
let her go as she let go of me.  
  
I looked at Kagome again and saw that she was starting to wake up. I quickly pulled my arms   
off of her and rolled over, so my back was to her. I could just imagine her body, stretching out,   
with her dark hair fanning about her body, some of it mixing with my own silver hair. Her dark eyes   
slowly fluttering open, and her mouth, so beautiful and tempting, open in shock that I had actually   
made sure she stayed.  
  
I felt her arm brush against my back and heard her hiss in pain, I slowly looked over my shoulder   
to see her cradling her arm against her chest. She looked up at me and slowly sat up. I sat up,   
saying nothing to her, but got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get more gauze for her arms,   
to change the bandaging. When I came out of the bathroom Kagome looked at me, and turned her head   
away, and I remembered I wasn't wearing a shirt, and she had just seen me in nothing but a pair of   
sweat pants.  
  
"Hold out your arms." I told her, she did. "This might hurt a bit, I have to pull the bandaging   
off the dried blood." As I pulled the gauze away gently she was wincing in pain. I gentled the   
pull to a short tug, and got off the gauze, starting to replace it with new ones.  
  
"Thanks again InuYasha." Kagome said, just before she looked at the phone on my nightstand table,   
which started to ring.   
  
I reached over and placed the reciever in between my ear and shoulder so I could finish   
gauzing up Kagome's arm. "Hello, InuYasha."  
  
"Hey InuYasha, you made sure Kagome got home safely last night right?" I heard Sango ask.  
  
"Well...No...She's actually over here. We were followed, and needless to say I was busy fighting   
she was busy getting herself hurt. Ow...that didn't hurt you know Kagome." I said as Kagome pulled   
her hand away after hitting my shoulder.  
  
"So she stayed the night at your house? Ok, ok Miroku, shut up, here, take it. Yeesh."  
  
"What did you give him?" I asked, knowing they had to have made a bet.  
  
"Fifty dollars. We had made a bet last night that she would end up at your place, I said   
no, but I guess Miroku was right...for once in his life..." Sango said, her voice held a bit of   
a smirk.  
  
"Yes well tell him, what he is thinking happened, didn't happen. I know how he bets." I said   
casting Kagome a glance as she stood and stretched, the shirt she wore going up baring her midriff.   
My eyes did a once over on her body, where I saw her legs thin, long, and tall. My eyes wondered   
up, and held onto her midriff, where the skin was pale and smooth, I had to resist putting my hands   
on her.  
  
I looked her up some more and kept my eyes away from her breasts. No way was I going to ogle   
her. I rested my eyes instead at her face, where her lips curled into a mischevious smile, one   
that said beware. I didn't know what she was up to until I was pelted by a pillow.  
  
I looked at her, and she was smiling, a smile that was trying to conceal guiltiness, but at   
the same time, trying to act innocent, the smile caused me to laugh.   
  
"What are you laughing about InuYasha?" Sango asked, "Oh wait, is Kagome tickling you behind   
your ears?"  
  
"No, but because you said that loud enough for her to hear, I wouldn't put it past her. Thanks   
alot Sango." I said, and looked at Kagome, where she had been at least.  
  
I felt her hands gently tickling behind my ears as I reached back, grabbing her around the   
waist, pulling her around and dropping her onto the bed where she started to giggle. I shook my   
head and rubbed behind my ears, keeping her away from my head, now that was a task. She was able   
to slip under my arms and tickle behind my ears so I ended up grabbing her around the waist and   
dropping her back onto the bed.  
  
"What are you two doing over there InuYasha? Are you two actually getting along? If that's   
so than I'm amazed." Sango said, her voice carrying the hint of a smile.  
  
"Shut up Sango," I said, before she got a little too carried away and started to tell what my   
secret was. Now that wouldn't be a good thing. I didn't need Kagome to know anything of what   
I tell to Miroku and Sango.  
  
Kagome looked up at me, as she was still lying on the bed from where I had dropped her last.   
Her eyes were hard to read, like a mixture of mischevoiusness and something I had never truly seen   
before. I had seen it in the way Miroku looked at Sango, and how other couples look at one another.   
But was that what we were, a couple? I didn't know, I just stared into her eyes, keeping my own   
emotionless.  
  
As I hung up the phone I was still watching Kagome, not giving her an opportunity to sneak   
a tickle behind my ears. She stood up and stretched again, and I knew she knew my eyes were on her   
the whole time she stretched. She looked down at me and I saw her face, she was blushing! I smiled   
and stretched, knowing she would be staring at my bare upper body. I looked up at her eyes, she was.  
  
Kagome started towards the door, I stood and put my hand on her shoulder, "Where do you think   
your going?" I asked.  
  
"To my apartment to change, these clothes aren't exactly meant for two day wear. And I have to   
go see the landlord about my moving in with you. Although that just sounds wrong." she said, her   
eyes saying different.  
  
"Ok, but be careful, I don't think that group learned their lesson last night." I said, keeping   
my eyes out of her view.  
  
"Alright, god, you act as though your my boyfriend or something, yea right, like that would   
EVER happen." She said as she left.  
  
"...I'm not going to say anything..." I said as I went into the bathroom to take a shower. 


	3. Kagome learns a secret of Inuyasha's

I walked out of InuYasha's apartment, our apartment, and walked down the hall towards the   
landlord's room, where I knocked on the door and waited for him to open it. When he did,   
he looked at me as though to say, "What do you want?" I looked at him and told him how I would be   
moving in with InuYasha and that the rent would be split between the two of us. He said whatever   
and I went to my apartment and got in the shower.  
  
As I was in the shower my mind became invaded by InuYasha's kindness towards me, and how he   
was being so sweet, to ME. I thought to myself that something had to be wrong with him, but I   
couldn't think of anything that could be wrong with him. I didn't know what to think, he had been   
nice to me all night, he slept with me, without trying to kill me, and he offered to let me live   
with him. I didn't know what was wrong with him. *I'll go over to Sango's today to find out if   
she knows what could be wrong with him.* I thought to myself.  
  
I got out of the shower and went to my bedroom and put on a pair of tight black jeans and a   
white t-shirt. I quickly towel dried my hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail. As I went out   
of my apartment I bumped into something hard, and warm, InuYasha. I started to stumble back when he   
grabbed my shoulders and caught me.  
  
"Thanks." I said shrugging his hands off. He nodded and looked me up and down, I saw his eyes   
linger on my mouth. I shook my head and pushed past him, he grabbed my wrist to stop me.  
  
"Where are you going? I came down to get your stuff to get it into the apartment, and here you   
are, leaving." he asked, I could tell that he was going back to his old, asshole self.  
  
"To Sango's I want to talk to her. If you want you can take my stuff up to the apartment, I   
could really care less. Just watch out, the couch is right inside the door." I said as I walked   
away and to the door heading outside. I went to where I normally park my car and remembered that   
it was stolen last night.  
  
I shook my head and walked the four blocks to Sango's apartment building, when I got there I   
knocked on the door to have it opened by Miroku. Miroku looked me up and down and nodded in approvement   
and I smacked him in the chest. He acted as though it hurt and then stepped aside to let me in.  
  
"So what is the lovely Miss Kagome doing with her gracing prescence here?" he asked getting hit   
in the back of the head by Sango.  
  
"Go lay down Miroku, and leave her alone. I have a feeling she is here to get away from   
InuYasha." she said.  
  
I nodded my head and then shook it. "I have no idea what is up with him, all last night   
after I got hurt he was being nice to me, and then this morning he was nice to me. But as I was   
leaving to come over here, he was coming down to my apartment to get my stuff to take to his, he   
was acting like his normal asshole self. What is wrong with him?!" I said, my voice going high with   
exasperation again.  
  
Sango smiled and shook her head. "You might want to sit down Kagome, I can tell you everything   
about InuYasha, including everything that is wrong with him." she said.  
  
*POUND POUND POUND*  
  
The door was almost thrown off its hinges as someone was knocking on the door. I jumped and   
Sango shook her head. "He followed you here."  
  
"SANGO! If you tell her ANYTHING I will rip you apart!" InuYasha shouted.  
  
"InuYasha, go home. She'll find out sooner or later anyways. Might as well make it sooner.   
So go home!" Sango and Miroku shouted at the same time.  
  
I looked at them in surprise as InuYasha left and I sat down on the couch. "Don't tell me   
what? What is he so afraid of my finding out?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.  
  
They looked at one another and then at me. Sango took a deep breath and told me everything.   
As my mind absorbed the information my heart jumped into my throat. I couldn't believe what   
she was saying. What she told me last made me faint.  
  
I felt my body fall onto the floor and my head slam on the floor hard. I don't know how long   
I had been unconscious, but when I awoke I had a splitting headache. I slowly sat up and looked   
around, I had red and black spots dancing around the edges of my vision.  
  
As I sat up I saw Sango sigh in reliefe that I hadn't been knocked into a coma. I looked   
to the other side of the room and saw Miroku standing with his head shaking from side to side. I   
put my hand to my head and felt a lump that was throbing.  
  
I groaned and Sango handed me a glass of water and some Tylonel which I took gratefully.   
I said thanks and she nodded. I slowly stood and said goodbye, then I left as quickly as possible.   
I would have to be at work soon and I had to get home and make sure that the lump wasn't huge.   
As I went to the apartment I had lived in for four monthes I saw that the lock had been changed.   
I remembered that I was now living with InuYasha and went up to that apartment, he opened the door   
before I even got my hand to the knob.  
  
I looked up at him and he was looking down at me. My mind whirled with everything Sango had   
told me at her apartment and as I looked up at InuYasha, my legs became weak and I started to fall.   
InuYasha caught me around the waist as I fell forwards into him. He picked me up and carried me   
into the apartment setting me down on the couch.  
  
InuYasha looked at the lump on my head and shook his own muttering something like, "She told you."   
I looked up at him and nodded, my eyes started to close and I felt really bad. He went over to his   
phone and called in sick for himself and I. I looked at him in shock, that he actually called in sick   
for both of us, and not just me. He looked at me and went over to me.  
  
I was looking up at him as he kneeled down infront of me. InuYasha ran his fingers through   
his hair, looking like he had aged six years. I put my hand to my head and closed my eyes. I   
laid my head back on the couch and started to fall asleep again.  
  
When I woke up that night I was covered in sweat, my hair sticking to my forehead and my   
shirt clinging to my body. As I lay on the couch I saw a flash of lightnening and I screamed as I   
saw someone standing out on the balcony. The person turned and came running into the room where   
they covered my mouth with their hand and when the next lightnening bolt struck I saw that it was   
InuYasha wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants again.  
  
InuYasha removed his hand from my mouth and sat me up on the couch where I blinked rapidly   
trying to figure out what time it had to be. I saw my clock in his room and it read 12:30 at night.   
I then realized that he had rested his hand on my thigh, I couldn't think of what to do, my   
head was pounding so hard I just wished that the whole thing had been a dream, but it hadn't been.   
I rested my head on the arm of the couch and felt InuYasha's hand on the side of my face, gently   
stroking my cheek.  
  
I put my hand on his and looked at him. InuYasha looked like I had grown another head or something.   
But before either of us knew what was happening we were kissing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok, I know it wasn't the best thing I've written, but it was my first InuYasha fic. You'll have   
to review it to tell me what you thought.  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	4. Secret Revealed

Kagome found out my secret. That was all I could think of, she found out. She found out that   
I had fallen in love with her. I still couldn't believe Sango had the guts to tell her!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Happy now peeps? I told the secret! Ok, this story is done for now...I won't be able to think   
of anything new for a while ok?  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


End file.
